This invention relates to deadfold sticker systems, and more particularly to a new article of commerce, namely a dispensing roll of deadfold stickers. The invention also relates to a method of dispensing deadfold reclosure stickers from a dispensing roll onto the side of a flexible bag, and to the closure folding of such bags.
Mouth-foldable deadfold reclosures to protect residual or unused bag contents can be formed by making a simple roll or fold of a flattened bag mouth over itself. The deadfold feature is part of the bag wall.
The desirability of incorporating mouth-foldable deadfold reclosure features into the structure of a flexible bag has been recognized for ages, even for over a century as, for example, illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 331,357 of Dec. 1, 1885. Despite the desirability and benefits of mouth-foldable deadfold reclosable bags, the heretofore known techniques and procedures to make and use such bags have apparently been so cumbersome and so poor that such reclosures have not heretofore, insofar as is known, enjoyed any significant adoption by manufacturers of bagged products.
The present invention provides the art with an entirely new and simplified approach for the making of mouth-foldable deadfold reclosable flexible bags, and also provides deadfold reclosure folding. Especially significant is the unique dispensing roll of this invention.